


dangerous man

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hauntober, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra vs Shield, Knives, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Trevor is Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Trevor knew that he’d get caught eventually, he just thought that SHIELD would be a little more willing to listen to what he had to say.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Deke Shaw, Melinda May & Deke Shaw, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	dangerous man

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 26: "horns"
> 
> ~~the horns are metaphorical~~

_ "State your name for the record." _

_ "Trevor Kahn." _

_ "What were you doing in Los Angeles, Mr. Kahn?" _

_ "I was sent there to complete a mission." _

_ "Who gave you that mission?" _

_ "My superior officer." _

_ "Don't get smart. Who gives you your orders?" _

_ "The orders were given by Hydra." _

_ "And what were those orders? What, exactly, were you sent there to do?" _

_ "I was sent to eliminate Deke Shaw." _

-

_ "You know my name." _

_ "You need to say it for SHIELD's records." _

_ "Fine... Deke." _

_ "Your full name, Deke." _

_ "It's... Douglas Shaw, but no one's called me that since my mom died. It's just Deke, now." _

_ "What were you doing in Los Angeles, Deke?" _

_ "I was living there, after I left here. I was running a tech company and just trying to stay out of SHIELD's way." _

_ "How would you describe your relationship with Trevor Kahn?" _

_ "We were... he was my assistant, at first, and then my best friend, and then... we got together. We started dating, a little over a month ago." _

_ "At any point before we picked you up this afternoon, did you know he was an agent for an organization known as Hydra?" _

_ "I... yeah... yeah, I knew." _

-

"Mr. Kahn, you'd better be able to give me a really good reason as to why I shouldn't hand you over to a team and have you taken care of right now."

May was on her feet on the other side of the interrogation table, watching him closely with narrowed eyes. It was reasonable, after he openly admitted to working for the enemy, but he knew he wasn't in a safe position regardless of what happened. Either he'd never leave the base he'd be taken to because SHIELD planned on disposing of him, or he'd make it out and immediately have a target on his back for getting caught in the first place, and he was already under scrutiny for taking his time on his latest mission - or, for making it  _ look _ like he was just taking his time.

"I... came to the conclusion that completing the mission I'd been assigned would be less beneficial than what I'd been told by my superiors." Trevor chose his words carefully, not quite looking her in the eye while he hesitated. He was dead no matter what he did, and even if he was disposed of before he ever saw sunlight again, at least he could try to help  _ someone  _ keep his target safe. "Eliminating Deke Shaw wouldn't make anything easier for Hydra, or even take care of a threat. He's more of a...  _ loose end. _ He's a loose end that no one really cares about, because he can't  _ do _ anything."

"I'm still not hearing a good reason, Mr. Kahn."

"Because you need to let me  _ finish."  _ He sat up straighter in his chair and leaned forward, properly meeting her gaze for the first time since he'd been inside their base. "The high ups want him  _ dead,  _ so I was sent to achieve that. The thing is... something happened. I realized...  _ I _ am not one of the Hydra agents who want him dead. I'd much rather have him alive. So... I pretended to need more time to get close enough to make the kill. I lied to them about late nights in the office and nights spent at his apartment and never took a shot or claimed any of the opportunities I had to finish my mission. I could have killed him at any point, but I didn't."

"So, what you're saying is that we shouldn't kill you right now and eliminate a dangerous Hydra agent just because you didn't jump at the chance to kill one of our own?"

"No. I'm saying that Hydra still wants Deke Shaw dead, and I'm one of the people who's been stopping the other agents they sent along to prevent that from happening. I'm not asking you to give me a chance because I didn't kill him. I'm asking you to give me a chance because I want to make sure  _ no one _ does."

-

_ "Deke-" _

"Yeah, Mack, I know, Hydra is evil and I shouldn't have knowingly gotten involved with one of their agents."

"Hold on a second, are you telling me... you knew he was Hydra  _ before _ you became romantically involved?" SHIELD's director stopped his pacing to stare at him, concern and disappointment and confusion flitting behind his eyes one after the other before settling on general disapproval. For a long moment, he didn't say anything again, letting out a sigh and squeezing his eyes shut. "Jesus, Deke..."

Deke slumped in his chair, looking down at his hands instead of up at him and biting his lip. He'd known that SHIELD wouldn't approve of most of the decisions he'd made while he was away, but he'd been hoping that his boyfriend's allegiance would at least be kept a secret until he could sort out everything else. "Yeah, I know... it was really stupid of me to let that happen. But he's not  _ dangerous." _

"He was sent to  _ kill you, _ Deke. I'd say that's pretty dangerous, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe, if he actually  _ tried." _ He frowned and took a deep breath, still carefully avoiding Mack's gaze. "Look... I knew that was his mission before we got together, and I know how that makes me sound, but it wasn't like that. That's why he was  _ sent _ to LA, yeah, but... we were  _ best friends. _ I knew he wouldn't hurt me. And, when Hydra tried to send someone else, he's the one who got me out safe. So... yeah, he's dangerous, but not to me."

Mack let out a slow sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes tightly closed. "Deke... He's still a Hydra agent. We can't just let him go because you vouch for him. And even if he's not a danger to  _ you, _ which I don't even believe, he's a danger to SHIELD, and I can't take that risk."

-

Trevor hadn't given the action a second thought when he pulled the knife out of his hidden pocket, twirling it in his fingers to feel every inch of the handle like he did any other time he got just a little too anxious. The blade, folded safely away, was clean, the weapon not one he ever planned on using unless the situation was dire - and that situation hadn't arisen, and it hopefully never would.

"You were supposed to hand in  _ all  _ of your weapons when we brought you to interrogation. Where were you hiding that one?" The SHIELD agent, May, stepped forward and took the still unopened blade from his hand, her face stern and disapproving. If he wasn't sure he was in danger of getting killed just by being there, he almost would have called it the look of a disappointed mother.

"It's not a weapon..." The words left him before he could stop them, and he bit his lip before taking a step back and speaking up again, quieter. "I don't use that one. I keep it around for sentimental purposes. It's a  _ knife,  _ yeah, but it's not a  _ weapon.  _ Please...? It was a gift. I said I'd always have it on me."

She arched a brow at him before looking down at the knife again. After a beat of silence, she shook her head and pocketed it herself. "Prisoners aren't allowed weapons or personal items. We especially don't make exceptions for  _ Hydra." _

"But... Deke gave it to me..." Trevor kept his eyes on the knife until it disappeared from view, instinctively reaching for the pocket it was usually in before he caught himself. He was in dangerous waters, he knew that, but having one of the few things that gave him comfort taken away so suddenly still made him fidgety and anxious, and it took all of his self control and common sense to keep from moving to take it back.

"Then we'll make sure it gets back to him. You won't be leaving this cell for a while."

-

Deke frowned while he shuffled away from the interrogation room as soon as he was allowed to leave, making his way toward the bunks. Considering his  _ willingness _ to fraternize with the enemy, it had been made very clear to him that he was lucky to go even there while they kept him on base. He wouldn't be allowed many places - not the cells, which meant he couldn't visit, not the common areas without an escort, not even the interrogation room again unless he was explicitly led there. Luckily, he knew the Lighthouse well enough that he could make his way to the bunks without running into anyone else.

Until someone else found him.

"Deke." He turned around and tensed at the sound of May's voice, taking a slow breath through his nose to keep himself from speaking up right away. He wanted to ask her where Trevor was, if he was okay, if he was  _ alive,  _ but that would likely only get him in trouble, and he was in enough trouble as it was. "I was told this belonged to you before it belonged to our prisoner. Maybe you should keep a better eye on it."

He looked at the handle of the knife in her outstretched hand, his breath catching in his throat. It still looked pristine, like the day he'd given it, and it took a moment before he could even try to speak, not entirely unconvinced it wasn't some kind of trick. "It never  _ belonged _ to me. I bought it, but it was a birthday gift. It  _ belongs _ to Trevor."

"He can't have a weapon in his cell, Deke. It's too dangerous. As long as he's a threat to SHIELD, you should hold onto this."

Deke hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking the knife with a stiff nod, his body still tense while he frowned. "Fine. Can I go, now? Mack had a lot of questions, and I'm kind of tired." He only waited long enough to get a nod in response before turning around and continuing to somewhere he could have some peace and quiet.

-

Staring at the window across the small cell, Trevor stayed on the cot they'd provided and tried not to fidget too much with the edges of the blanket. He was trained to deal with SHIELD interrogation when it came to  _ protecting  _ secrets and intel, but not when it came to offering them up to barter with. He wasn't supposed to do things like that, put someone else before Hydra, but they hadn't given him much of a choice.

The man he loved was being threatened, and  _ his _ safety had to come first, even if it meant going against orders. Even if it meant he was killed by SHIELD without ever getting to see him again.

He bit his lip while he tried to focus on the small sounds around him - the walls around him were metal, so they didn't exactly creak, but they did rattle just enough to keep his mind occupied for a little while. He had to keep his mind  _ busy, _ that was step one of surviving any length of time as a prisoner with his sanity intact, but actually  _ doing anything _ would be suspicious if they were watching any kind of camera feed. So, he did the tedious things, classifying what each sound was and where it came from, analyzed every visible inch of his cell without getting to his feet, didn't let his gaze linger on the vent for more than a few seconds at a time.

SHIELD might think of him as the enemy, as someone who needed to be stopped and contained and disposed of, but they didn't know what he did. He could be as dangerous and ruthless as he needed to be, and when the rest of Hydra found out where they were and that their latest dispatched assassins  _ hadn't _ gotten to Deke Shaw, he'd be the first to turn all of that on his colleagues. If he had a target on his back after that, so be it. Either organization could come after him with everything they had, and Trevor would let them, as long as it meant the threats were following  _ him,  _ and not the person he couldn't protect from inside his cell.


End file.
